Such a device is known from the article by E. Eposito et al. entitled "Development of a dark matter detector using series arrays of superconducting tunnel junctions", published in "Nuclear Instruments and Methods in Physics Research" A370 (1996) pp. 31-33.
Arrays of Josephson tunnel-effect devices are also known:
from the article by F. Muller et al. entitled "Performance of Josephson array systems related to fabrication techniques and design" published in IEEE Transactions on Applied Superconductivity, Vol. 5, No. 2 (June 1995); and PA1 from French patent FR 2 696 544 entitled "Cellule de detection, Detecteur, Capteur et Spectroscope" [A detector cell, a detector, a sensor, and a spectroscope] filed on Oct. 5, 1992 and granted on Jun. 23, 1995 to the Applicant.